Primero Hogwart y ahora que?
by Pronsei-love
Summary: Quieren saber la verdad de la historia que creiamos saber?Remus tiene un arca? Sirius, el amante de Cleopatra? Una gata se enamora de Canuto? Cual es el pasado oscuro de McGonagall? Pasen y vean! J&L S? R?
1. 1 ¿que hicieron ahora chicos?

__

_Holaa! a todos!! este es mi primer fic.. asi que tengan piedad! pero si les gusta...aunque sea solo una persona la bendecida por dios seguire con el fic...si no igual, tendra que aparecer alguien que le guste... bueno, lean y dejen reviews! aah! y si ahi algun error, sorry!_

_Ahora, su fanfic ( el primero de mi carrera xD)..._

__

_**Primero Hogwart y... ahora qué??**_

_1 Cap¿Qué hicieron ahora, chicos?_

Todos creerían que el mago más grande de todos los tiempos, Albus Dumbledore, se despertaría a media noche abrumado por alguna guerra, revuelta o por algún maniático cara de serpiente. Pero no, nada de eso…

-¿Qué hicieron ahora, chicos?-…no, solo 8 chicos de 17 años lo hacían perder el sueño- ¿Y bien¿Alguien me va a decir que ocurrió ahora?

Todos comenzaron a contar su visión de la historia con gestos, groserías, gritos y mímicas extrañas (interpretación libre!)

-¡¡¡Callense!!!- Silencio total…ni los grillos se escuchaban-Prefectos, hablen.

-Profesor, nos mandaron aquí porque Feldman se puso a gritar en la sala común- dijo solemnemente Remus Lupin

-Porque Black la insultó- expuso iracunda Lily Evans

-Porque ella insultó a Potter- siguió Lupin

-Porque él empezó a hacerme propuestas indecentes- terminó lily con cara de asco

- Y las propuestas siguen en pie, cariño- dijo James Potter con picardía desde su silla al otrooooooooooooo extremo, leeeeeeeejos de lily

¡Y comenzaron los gritos! Insultos iban, insultos venían. Era un caos total en el despacho, una guerra Evans-Feldman v/s Potter-Black-Mcgregor

Mientras, Remus y Nataly O'Connor miraban divertidos la escena, era habitual en el grupo, adivinaban los siguientes insultos de lily, los gestos de sirius y las maldiciones que trataba realizar Sabrina McGregor sin varita. La cara de Dumbledore era de antología al escuchar como sirius defendía a su "león de oro" de las bromas de Rosse Feldman. Peter solo miraba los cuadros.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Dumbledore cuando se canso de escuchar estupideces personales de Black

-…Y no es mi culpa que McGonagall tenga la lota acumulada!- gritó fuera de sí sirius que no escucho al profesor y siguió con la discusión

-Sr. Black, cálmese. Ahora bien, a todos debo darles un castigo ejemplar, nunca en la historia de Hogwart habían enviado a algún alumno 6 veces a mi despacho en una hora!- la cara de los merodeadores demostraba grana alegría¡habían hecho un nuevo record!- mientras pienso vuelvan a sus habitaciones, por favor.

-Si, profesor- el ánimo de todos era sorprendente…

Pero al llegar a la puerta una luz los cegó i todo se volvió giros y vueltas…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

-Ross, quítate de encima, me ahogo!- dijo lily con voz ahogada

-Si, claro- contesto Ross Feldman. Una chica delgada, de pelo castaño claro, ojos celestes y muy simpática, a veces, solo si el adefesio black no está…y el adefesio potter, y el adefesio pettigrew... bueno con casi todos los merodeadores, menos remus el era el su mejor amigo.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó remus mientras que ayudaba a parar a sirius

Era un lugar hermoso; se parecía al bosque de Hogwart pero con muchas más flores y animalitos, con riachuelos claros y grandes árboles, era un verdadero paraíso…

-O´Connor párate!, que ahogas a Jamesi!- gritó sabrina al ver que Nat estaba sentada sobre un hombre de pelo negro

-Mejor! A ver si así lo mato ( autora: nooooooooo!! No lo hagas!)- dijo Nat con la cara más angelical que pudo

-Eres tonta o te haces¿Qué haríamos sin Jamesi?

-realmente quieres que te conteste, niñita?

-Muévanse!!- grito James desde arriba de un árbol (como llego ahí? O.o) todos miraron como el morocho saltaba desde la rama más alta de un árbol

-Entonces, sobre quien esta Nat?- preguntó Ross

Todos miraron como Nat se paraba y dejaba a la vista a un hombre grande, de pelo negro y …con una gran hoja de parra en sus partes nobles??

-No pensaron que los iba a dejar que lo vean desnudo, verdad?- pregunto una voz desde cielo

-Nooooo!! Es dios!! Nos va a castigar… ahhhhhhhhh!!-gritaba Pettigrew

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o 0.0 (Albus con lentes xD)

-¿Qué quiere decir, profesor?- pregunto Sabrina

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!- seguía corriendo y gritando la rata

-en que este es su castigo-dijo la voz del cielo- deben buscar la manzana que Eva y Adán mordieron para ser expulsados del cielo y, claro, encontrar a Eva y modificarle la memoria junto con la de Adán.

-Así que este es Adán…-dijo Ross examinando el cuerpo inerte

-y donde esta Eva?- pregunto ansioso Sirius mirando para todas partes

-Búsquenla- y la voz del cielo se fue…

- uff! Menos mal no nos hizo nada- suspiro la rata ( es normal?)

-Le pasa algo a pettigrew o es así??- pregunto lily con cara asustada

-es siempre así, es mas esta tranquilo ahora- dijo sirius como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

O.o

-Pero bueno, que hacemos ahora?- dijo Nat haciéndose una coleta alta. Tenía el pelo negro azulado con visos rojos, muy largo y muy rizado. Era un poquito rellenita, pero gran bailarina. Era amable con todo el mundo, pero cuando se enojaba… mejor no estar cerca…

-Buscar la manzana y a Eva- respondió James con cara de fresco- nosotros buscamos a Eva y ustedes la manzana

-Si, claro potter. No, nosotras buscamos a Eva y ustedes la manzana

- no es necesario que te pongas celosa, pelirroja- le dijo james a lily cariñosamente

- no es eso potter, ni en sueños. Solo que no queremos que te la violes- dijo mordazmente la pelirroja (ella dijo eso?? Oh dios mío!! Esta juventud!!)

-si quieres nos podemos quedar los dos solitos- James se acerco peligrosamente a lily

-aléjate! Troglodita!

-no le digas así, tarada!!- gritó sabrina sacando su varita

- Vamos, chicos, no se armen problemas- una serpiente de ojos rojos les habla desde lo alto de un árbol- yo les puedo ayudar a salir de aquí

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó remus desconfiado

-soy Voldy y ayudo a todos los que quieran salir de aquí, solo si quieren…

-yo me anoto!-dijo la rata traidora (imbesil!)

-no lo hagas, peter, esa serpiente me da mala espina- le dijo james cuando pasaba por su lado

Peter solo encogió los hombros

-Bien, chico, bien-siseo voldy-Alguien mas?

Antes de que Sabrina decidiera si ir o no, Lily grito con firmeza:

-No y si no te vas serás polvo-amenazándolo con la varita alzada

Antes de irse con Peter, la serpiente mordió la mano de lily, que cayo al suelo donde se retorcía de dolor, aunque no tenia herida alguna, sangre, ni nada. Solo era un dolor insoportable.

-Lily, cariño, te duele?- preguntó asustado James

Por poco la pelirroja contesta con alguna pesadez por la pregunta estúpida de potter…claro que le dolía!... pero vio que James realmente estaba preocupado y solo por ser cortes, solo por eso!, contesto un simple "no tanto".

-Creo que lo mejor es buscar un refugio, se hace tarde y es muy peligroso estar acá afuera- dijo sabrina interponiéndose entre James y Lily

-y Peter? No lo dejaremos por ahí, cierto

-…

-Chicos?

-…

-Estas loco, black? Él se fue con la serpiente y ahí se quedó

-Nat tiene razón, paddy, además tenemos que buscar un refugio-dijo remus dando por terminado el tema, si peter fue lo suficiente estúpido como para no escucharlos, es SU problema.

Así comenzaron la búsqueda de algún refugio, hasta encontrar una cueva no muy cómoda, solo después de amoblarla recordaron que eran magos y que podían aparecer una casa mas decente que la cueva (se pega lo de la rata?) se pasaron la tarde charlando, jugando y sobre todo discutiendo, solo interrumpido por la inconfundible voz de Sirius

-tengo hambre!!- gritó asustando a todos

-Ve a buscar algo para comer entonces, black- contesto amablemente lily parándose tras haber saltado por el grito de Sirius

-Pero esta oscurito y me da miedito- era ya de noche y afuera de la cueva-casa se escuchaban aullidos de diferentes animales

-Que hombre mas valiente!- dijo ross irónicamente- yo te acompaño cobarde

Sirius se fue junto con ross peleando (cuando no!) por si traían manzanas rojas o verdes, Lily los siguió para ver las estrellas, James no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad tan clara y Sabrina salio con la excusa de buscar flores. En resumen, Remus y Nat se quedaron solos en la cueva

-preocupado, Lupin?

-Debería estarlo, O'connor?- remus le siguió el juego

-Porque a ti te gusta ross o me equivoco?

-no, no te equivocas- contestó remus tras un pequeño silencio. Le habría gustado decirle mil veces a Ross, pero solo había un problema, su pequeño problema peludo.

- y no te importa que se pase peleando con black?

-si, varias veces le he dicho que no lo haga, pero su instinto le gana a veces

-y porque no le dices lo que sientes a ross?

-Para que? Para que me odie como lily odia a prongs? No gracias, paso…

-Pero tú no eres como potter; eres más guapo, más inteligente, más simpático, más romántico….

-Que insinúas, o'connor?- pregunto nerviosos el lobito por lo cerca que estaba la chica de el, por lo cerca que estaba su boca con la de nat…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

-Rojas, son mas dulces- dijo ross mientras caminaba con su varita alzada alumbrándole el camino

-Verdes, feldman, porque son mas acidas

-rojas

-verdes

-rojas!

-verdes!

-ROJAS!!

-VERDES!!

-sabes, sería buena idea encontrar primero un manzano antes de pelear, no?

-tienes razón, feldman, no he visto ninguno por aquí- miró a su alrededor y nada, de todos los árboles existentes menos un maldito manzano.

-Que bella está la noche!- dijo ross mirando al cielo emocionadísima. En hogwart nunca se veía así, tanta luz opacaba las estrellas, pero aquí, en cambio, se veían claras, grandes y sobre todo hermosas.

Sirius miró el cielo y lentamente fue bajando la mirada hasta llegar a Ross. Su pelo castaño resplandecía bajo la luna creciente y el viento jugaba con el dando un aspecto de indefensa; sus ojos brillaban por el asombro, se volvían mas celeste y , según sirius, tomaban un color violáceo; Ross estaba realmente maravillada con la vista, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que sirius la miraba a ella…

-Si, lo estas- dijo en voz baja, mas por un impulso que por un deseo propio de que la chica se enterara de lo que pensaba. "Pero que hacer, black?. Esta chica es de Remus, de TU amigo Remus. A el le gusta, no a ti!" pensaba desesperado el perrito.

-Que dijiste?- preguntó ross si haberle puesto atención la primera vez

-Nada, feldman, será mejor que tomemos lo que halla y regresemos- dijo el morocho mientras recogía lo que encontraba mas cerca y se marchaba dejando confundida a la chica. Si seguía un solo momento más ahí, sus hormonas alborotadas harían lo suyo y traicionaría su amistad con el lobito…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

-Maldita rama!- Exclamo Sabrina cuando cayo por 32468754564 al suelo.

Sabrina McGregor era una Gryffindor como todos los demás, valiente como el gran Godric, pero con las aspiraciones de un buen slytherin. Ella era decidida, hacia cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quería y siempre lo lograba. Bueno, casi. Desde principio de año que tenía solo un objetivo: atraer la atención de James Potter. Había hecho de todo, pero nada resultaba! Lo defendía, lo buscaba, lo perseguía y nada!. La verdad es que ni muy lindo lo encontraba, siempre dijo que era mas lindo Sirius, pero el pequeño detalle de que James la rechazara a salir solo para estar con lily, aunque el diga que era un castigo estaba segura de que no era así, la tenía ofendida, no entendía que le encontraba a pelirroja esa. Pero si para que James se fije en ella ahí que hacer cosas desesperadas…

Sabrina antes, lucia su pelo rubio platinado natural con bellas ondas en las puntas, ahora era una pelirroja teñita con el pelo lizo como tabla. En otros tiempos, caminaba orgullosa por la vida sabiendo que todos mirarían su genial figura llena de curvas y perfección. Pero por cosas que solo Dios y sus padres sabían, la mosca muerta no tenia ni delantera ni trasero… así que a aplicar faja. Al principio era incomodo pero se acostumbro. Hace no mas de un mes sus ojos tan azules como el mar con tonalidades grises y leves manchas lilas eran un regalo divino, pero ahora lucia unos lindos ojos verde esmeralda, todo gracias a los lentes de contacto. Se había transformado de tal manera en lily, que si se paraba a su lado y alguien que no conociera su pasado las veía, diría con toda convicción de que eran hermanas. Aun quedaban pequeñas diferencias, pero eran las menos. Lily era mas baja que sabrina y esta tenía mas pómulo que la pelirroja, la natural.

Sabrina caminaba por el bosque buscando a Lily, la aturdiría y una vez fuera del camino la tarada, ella se quedaría con el premio gordo, James.

A lo lejos, cerca de un gran roble, diviso la imagen de una mujer mirando hacia el cielo con un ramo de flores en la mano. Sin pensarlo dos veces grito "_desmaius"_ hacia donde estaba la chica, que cayó en cuanto el hechizo toco su espalda.

Con una gran sonrisa volvió a la cueva, esa noche no habría mosca muerta para James…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Ya llevaba casi una hora dando vueltas por todo el bosque, el río, el lago y no encontraba a Lily. Se estaba preocupando, mas aun ahora que escucho un extraño ruido en la oscuridad de la noche. Había perdido el rastro de la pelirroja cuando sin querer tropezó con "una piedra del tamaño de un estadio", según el, y se estaba empezando a preocupar.

"quizá este en la cueva" pensó el ingenuo James tratando de convencerse de algo que sabia no era verdad…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

-¡¿Dónde esta lily, potter?!- El grito de Ross se podría haber escuchado hasta el otro lado del eden… en ese momento se crearon los truenos.

-Por Dios, jamesie, como que no sabes donde esta nuestra querida Lilianne??- dijo sabrina con una falsa preocupación que nadie creyó.

-No se, se me perdió… creía que ella estaría… donde estará?- James daba vueltas por la cueva-sala, impaciente, mirando cada dos segundo la entrada esperando que apareciera triunfal la chica gritándole lo estúpido que era por haberle perdido el rastro.

-Salgamos a buscarla- propuso Nataly. James prendió con la idea como pasto seco.

Todos los presentes tenían cara de angustia, todos menos sabrina, SU plan había funcionado a la perfección. La mosca muerta no estaba y james estaba destrozado, necesitaba un hombro en que apoyarse… ya se imaginaba la escena: James llorando en su hombro, cerca de ella, muuy cerca, triste e indefenso…

-No podemos, es muy tarde y si no queremos perdernos nosotros también no salgamos.- Dijo Remus con amargura, el también estaba preocupado.

-¡¿Pero que dices Mooney?!Yo voy ahora por lily- gritó James fuera de si, buscaría a su pelirroja con o sin ayuda.

-Das un paso mas y te castro, amigo- Amenazó Sirius, con la varita alzada- Remus tiene razón (y cuando no!) esperemos a mañana.

James, que estaba ya en al entrada, volvió sobre sus pasos, entró a su "habitación" que compartía con los chicos cerrándola con un portazo, No sin antes dedicarle una mirada llena de odio y decepción a sus amigos

-Yo también me voy a acostar. No puedo mas de la angustia- dijo melodramáticamente sabrina yendo a su habitación. Cuando estuvo dentro de esta las chicas se miraron entre ellas.

-Aquí hay gato encerrado.- dijo Ross mirando la puerta por la que desapareció sabrina

-mejor dicho perra encerada-masculló Nat. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, aunque la reacción era de esperarse, siempre se ponía igual cuando se metían con la gente que quería. Es mas, eso era suavecito, de salón, comparado con lo que le dijo a sirius cuando le dijo a Ross "gorda sin figura" unas semanas atrás

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los chicos, James no podía parar de dar vueltas."Porque demonios la maldita habitación no tenia una bendita ventana para poder escaparme?" pensaba iracundo James. Solo unas pocas horas antes del amanecer, cayo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo. Las pocas horas que pudo dormir, soñaba que una leona rubia atacaba a otra pelirroja. Le asustaba ese sueño, le perturbaba…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

-Donde estoy?-Lily estaba tendida en una cama para nada cómoda, parecía que estuviera en el suelo

-Despertó, señor, despertó- gritó una joven a alguien fuera de la supuesta habitación. Vio aparecer un hombre de larga barba, blanca y larga barba

Lily se quedó dormida con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pensando que Albus la cuidaba. Aun tenía en su mano la manzana que solo hace segundo, o eso le pareció a ella, había mordido.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_Llego el final de este primer capitulo...si les gusto, dejen reviews.. si no les gusto, tambien! ayudenme a mejorar, este fic es para ustedes asi que si no les gusta diganme en que mejorar... asi que dejen reviews no mas, no se priven, cuando de cancer los comprendere pero ahora es solo un poco de si tiempo..._

_Gracias por llegar hasta aqui (xD)_

_°0°0°0°0°0°0°**Prongseilove**°0°0°0°0°0°0°_


	2. ¿Dónde están Eva y Evans?

__

Primero Hogwart y... ahora qué?? 

_2 Cap¿Dónde están Eva y __Evans?_

Ya era de día en el Edén. Un bello, caluroso, tranquilo y agradable día en el Edén.

-¡¡Tengo hambre!!- adivinen quien fue…si, adivinaron! Sirius Black!

-Busca algo en el camino Black o muérete por ahí- dijo amablemente Ross.

-Amargada

-enfermo

-chicos, vamos a buscar a Lily o se quedaran peleando como si estuvieran casados?- _touche_ No solo le dolió a Sirius y a Ross, sino que también a otro de los chicos.

Remus, Sirius, Ross y Nat estaban reunidos en la sala-cueva mientras esperaban que James y Sabrina se despertaran.

-amargada, ve por Sabrina. Yo iré por James, si los esperamos saldremos mañana-dijo paddy dirigiéndose a la habitación-cueva de los chicos

Ross sin perder tiempo se fue rauda y obediente a la habitación-cueva de Sabrina. Seguro! Antes de ir como una tortuga de 1000 años con yeso en una pata a la pieza de Sabrina; le recitó el rosario completo a Black, en tres idiomas y un remix con las groserías más chistosas.

Mientras en la sala-cueva…Remus se sentía bastante incomodo. Nat, por su parte, prefería mirar cualquier lugar de la cueva en vez de ver los ojos del lobo…

-Remus, yo…

-no te preocupes, Nat, no debí obligarte

-Que dices?! Fui yo quien se atrevió a…bueno, a…

-pero no hice nada para pararlo, que es peor. No podemos, no es correcto-Remus se levantó decidió a salir de aquella situación.

-porque?-se escucho un leve murmullo de Nat

-que?

-porque no es correcto? Que tiene de malo?- dijo Nat levantándose también, quedando a la altura del chico, mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

-No lo hagas mas difícil…-Lo que pudiera decir serian solo excusas

-ves! No tienes razones! Acaso no te merezco?- Nat había escuchado rumores de que Remus le dio esa explicación a una chica para terminar con ella, un simple "no eres para mi, no me mereces" nunca quiso creer ese rumor, pero ahora…

-Soy yo quien no te merece

- Siempre tan caballeroso! Solo dime que no soy aquella que te despertara cada mañana con una sonrisa, que no soy yo quien calmará tu dolor con un beso y lo ùnico que harás…lo ùnico que harás es volverme mas perseverante

-es mucho el dolor y pocas las sonrisas

-y muchos los amaneceres y miles los besos para ti-Nat poco a poco se iba acercando a remus, pero el no la miraba a los ojos…por alguna razón que no entendía no podía ver esos ojos negros…

-Solo no es correcto

-es acaso porque eres sangre sucia?-preguntó ella con un claro tono burlesco, su padre era mago y su madre era muggle.

-Sangre sucia, cuerpo condenado…es la misma maldición!

-que dices?-nat por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo perturbado que estaba remus

-Estar conmigo es una sentencia de desdichas…

-seré una mujer desdichada, te parece?

-no digas estupideces. Tener mi amor es igual que la peor de las desgracias…

-seré una desgraciada, entonces, pero tendré tu amor!

Nataly se alejó de Remus y lo observó, pensaba en que lo podía poner así, ella sabia que estaba enamorado de Ross, pero estaba segura de que no era eso lo que lo perturbaba, era otra cosa. Además ese "cariño" que le tenía a su amiga no podía ser algo tan serio¿o si?

-Tú no me amas, no deberías, ni yo te amo a ti

-Si no es amor, que es, Remus?

-no es nada, es solo una ilusión de tu imaginación

-Acaso es una ilusión que se acelere tu corazón cada vez que me acerco? Es una simple ilusión que cuando toco tu piel te paralizas o que cuando tienes mis labios seca de los tuyos no piensas en nada más que en los dos?

Durante un largo segundo, Remus buscaba la respuesta perfecta ante tal certero ataque y Nataly intentaba parar unas pequeñas lagrimas.

-¿Qué es, Remus Lupin?- él seguía en silencio, un silencio tan culpable como aclarador- Mírame a los ojos y dime que mierda es. O mejor, bésame y después dime que es.- Nat poco a poco se fue acercando a Remus. Él no opuso resistencia, no quería oponerse. Acortaron la distancia de sus labios. Remus no pensaba en nada, al igual que la noche anterior, no recordó ni el lugar, ni el tiempo, ni nada; solo pensaba en Nat y en esos labios con los que inconcientemente, soñó toda la noche. Antes de que remus pudiera tomar las riendas de ese tierno y calido beso, Nat se separo de él, pero sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

-Nat, yo…

-Yo lo castro! No, mejor lo corto en pedacitos, hago un guisado de James Potter y se lo doy a los perros para que se lo coman- canuto venía mascullando desde la habitación-cueva de los chicos, justo a tiempo para no ver como la chica se separaba rauda de mooney, sin poder evitar que una cristalina lagrima cayera por su mejilla.

-que pasó, paddy?- preguntó mooney un poco mas aliviado

-no está! El cabeza hueca de James no esta! Yo lo castro, se lo dije!

-tranquilízate, Black!- grito Remus- como te fue, Ross?? Y Sabrina?- pregunto a la recién llegada.

-se esta arreglando, dice que "no quiere que Jamesi la vea así"- dijo imitando a la perfección la voz hueca y chillona de la pelirroja teñida- que le paso a la cosa? Apunto a Sirius con miedo, mientras este se balanceaba de adelante para atrás

-se pone así cuando James no le hace caso-respondió restándole importancia- si te acercas escuchas cosas como " no me respeta", "se dice mi amigo" y "ya no es lo mismo"

-estas seguro de que no es gay??- preguntó Ross claramente asustada

-si, seguro- con la mirada de "pequeño iluso todavía cree en el conejo de pascua" Remus tuvo que mostrar sus mejores y mas convincentes argumentos- una chica después de cada comida y una en la noche… según el así mantiene su forma

-cuatro??- el asombro de Nat provocó que Remus la mirara a los ojos por una milesima de segundo, antes de arrepentirse y voltear la mirada hacia otro lado. [N/Autora: no es que Sirius este con 4 chicas íntimamente…al menos una cosa poca, un besito, algo… el es buen chico, santito!

El silencio que se había producido tras el asombro de Nat, se hacia eterno, solo se escuchaban los murmullos de Sirius desde su rincón y una leve melodía que tarareaba Nataly. Otra eternidad. Parecía que miles de eternidades pasaron antes de que Sabrina saliera de su habitación-cueva.

-y jamie? Donde está?- Sabrina salio con la misma ropa del día anterior, pero este se veía limpio y reluciente; el maquillaje que llevaba el día anterior estaba perfecto; ella iba perfecta, divina!

-Se fue- dijo Sirius desde su esquina-el porfiado ya se fue

-y qué hacen aquí peleando? deberían estar buscándolo! Grupo de raras…-se fue gritando McGregor en dirección a la salida

-bueno, yo voy con Sirius y ustedes van juntas, les parece?-propuso Remus para evitar futuras peleas y posibles momentos incómodos

-y si sale algún animal salvaje?- preguntó Ross preocupada

-estamos en el bosque no en la selva, Feldman

-y de donde crees que salieron los leones y los dragones, Black, si este es el paraíso? De los pantalones de merlín?

-no, eso lo sabe cualquiera…salieron de su capa- la pobre de Ross no cabía en su asombro. Cada día se sorprendía con otra estupidez de Black

-yo iré contigo, Remus, no quiero ir con el chico que cree que los animales salen de merlín- dijo Ross asustada, asombrada y con una gran seguridad casi al instante en que Sirius termino de explicar su teoría.

-no de merlín, de su capa!- siempre el sabio Sirius Black defendiendo hasta la muerte sus fieles creencias

-no quiero morir joven!- gritaba Nat mientras corría de un lado a otro. Le tocaría ir con Sirius [N/Autora: porque estas ninias no quieren ir con Sirius? Yo feliz voy con el hasta Budabi!

Sirius de paró y caminó hacia Nataly, le pasó un brazo por los hombros sobre-protectoramente, y con la varita en la otra mano se puso como caballero andante de brillante armadura.

-no os preocupéis, bella damisela, yo daría mi vida con tal de ver vuestro trasero sano y salvo

-en serio?

-claro! Sin vuestro trasero a salvo, esa bestia que tu ves ahí, esa con forma de dulce joven, vendria y destruiría todo mi bello cuerpo de caballero medieval- respondió Sirius siguiendo con su jueguito

-sabia que era por ti

-Además, nuestro fiel amigo y escudero, James Potter esta en peligro, junto con su lavandera Evans…auch!- terminó su juego por un pequeño zapato que le llego directo en la cabeza

-a la bestia con forma de dulce joven no le gusta que hablen así de sus amigas, escucho, valiente Mio Cid?- dijo irónicamente Ross poniéndose su zapato

-bellas damiselas, vamos a buscar al escudero y la lavandera?-pregunto Remus por seguir con el juego y dar un pequeña señal de que tenían que ir a buscar a los chicos, pero solo se ganó un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Ross- tu con Nat vayan para allá- apuntó hacia un bello lago cristalino- nosotros iremos por acá-apuntó hacia el otro lado, hacia la entrada de la parte mas oscura de bosque-si no los encuentran, vuelva antes del atardecer

-que pasa si mi pareja me golpea y me deja inconciente?-preguntó Sirius mirando desconfiado a Nat. Remus medito un momento.

-le golpeas con fuerza- contestó hablándole a Nat. Sonrió a Sirius que tenia una mirada de "si muero tu le llevas en pastel a mi madre" y dio media vuelta, encaminándose al bosque. La otra pareja hizo lo mismo en dirección al lago, eso si, con algo mas de distancia entre ellos.

James, mientras tanto, buscaba desesperadamente a Lily. Le había costado salir del refugio-cueva con Sirius tirado en la entrada, además el muy "buen amigo" había puesto todas las trampas y alarmas que conocían, algunas creadas por el mismo James, ironía! Pero ahora estaba cerca de un caudaloso río mucho más claro que el lago, con grandes rocas en ella. No encontraba a lily, estaba preocupado. La verdad, estaba preocupado desde que entró en el refugio-cueva y no estaba la pelirroja. No había dormido bien, tenía el ánimo por el piso y por mucho que corría y buscaba, ella no aparecía. Si le pasaba algo, él se sentiría culpable ¿Por qué? Porque siempre salvaba a lily incluso aunque ella se opusiera o no lo supiera; cientos de bromas de su fans club, montones de ataques de parte de los slytherin, decenas de acosos de chicos depravados (o eso creía él) y por mas que lo castigaban y ella le restregara por la cara que era un abusador sin pasatiempos, él la seguía defendiendo, aunque sea en secreto, y ahora porque no vio bien el camino la perdió de vista. Además, sus ojos eran su vida, si les pasaba algo, él, literalmente, se moría. Estaba seguro de que si lily le diera solo una oportunidad no la desaprovecharía, aunque de eso dependiera su vida. La haría la mujer mas feliz de la tierra entera, pero por una razón que el no entiende, ella lo desprecia. Muchas veces pensó abandonar la lucha y rendirse a los placeres que pudieran entregarle las otras chicas, pero algo en su orgullo de potter le decía que nunca se rindió y que tenia que conseguir esa chica a cualquier precio, que ella se daría cuenta de cuan loco lo tenia, de que el daría su vida por verla feliz. Pero ella no veía eso, solo lo odiaba. Los ojos de james se llenaron de lagrimas…

-buscas a alguien, chico?- voldy le hablaba desde unos arbustos

-no te importa, ve a morderte la cola- si ya estaba enojado y desesperado, no le servia toparse con la serpiente que mordió a lily-¿que le hiciste a lily?- James sacó su varita tan rápido como se le ocurrió esa terrible idea.

-Nada que ella no quisiera, claro…Pero alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaría si alguien muere acá, digo, si este es el paraíso, viene su alma para acá o simplemente no mueren?-los ojos rojos de la serpiente le daban una extraña sensación al chico, una sensación de vacío, mas no de miedo.

- tu no habrás…no habrás…

-podrías buscarla, así me ayudarías con mi duda…

* * *

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

_Bienvenidos y bienvenidas a otro Capitulo de este extraño fic. este cap es más corto porque, creanlo o no, estoy estudiando porque las malas personas de mi liceo nos haran una prueba que valdra gran parte de nuestra nota final los dos primeros dias de clase!...no les importara pero es mi ridicula excusa. y este cap es mas poetico porque para el dia de San Valentín vi mil y un peliculas de romeo y julieta y todo su lenguaje romantico y bueno, se me pego!_

_Tengo que darle todo mi agradecimiento a mis dos primero reviews...**ginny-potter151 **y en especial a **GinNyLu** qe me dio muchas recomendaciones para este cap.._

_Es sabido que este fic es para ustedes así que, ya saben! Reclamos, sugerencias, **Felicitaciones!**..solo pasen y dejen sus Reviews._

_De nuevo garcias.._

**_Prongsei-love_**


End file.
